


Repetición

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi era un malagradecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetición

Cuando se lo dijo a Izumi, este lo golpeó. Jodido mocoso de mierda, no entendía nada del romanticismo. ¡El maldito enano tendría que estar agradecido de tener un novio tan tierno como él!

-¡Sabía que eres imbécil, pero no me imaginé que tanto!- Le gritó luego el menor, sumamente sonrojado.

-Pero Kousuke…

-¡No me digas así!- Le chillo, mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Mierda, realmente debía estar enamorado del chico para dejarse tratar así.

-Ese es tu nombre- Respondió, sobándose la cabeza.

-Si, pero… ¡eres un idiota, no desvíes el tema! ¡¿Cómo pudiste repetir el año solo por eso?!

-¿Solo por eso? Kousuke, realmente quiero estar contigo. Si no repetía no nos veríamos nunca, además de que en dos años volveríamos a estar separados- Le explicó el rubio, muy seguro de si mismo. El de ojos azules volvió a golpearlo- ¡Auch! ¡Ya párale, me duele!.

-Eres un… idiota- Le reprochó el moreno, para luego besarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era repetir un año si podía pasar más tiempo junto a su novio?


End file.
